this is our summer
by spinmearound
Summary: Phineas and Ferb go on many adventures. I blame Fanfiction; a paraody of cliches.
1. The Quest for UberScoutage

**AN: This was writtien with Dott.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, Phineas and Ferb went to a llama farm. The llamas were wearing pilgrim hats, which Phineas found hilarious.<p>

He said, "I know what we're going to do today!"

He called Isabella and the Fireside girls to the farm on his $700 iPad and as soon as they saw the llamas, they burst out laughing.

Isabella remarked, "This would be the perfect time to get our Amish Llama patch!"

Isabella and the Fireside Girls played with the llamas all day. They all received their Amish Llama patches, along with more Help Thy Neighbor Patches for hanging out with Phineas and Ferb. On the way home, they started discussing cartoon characters and which ones they found attractive. They all got a bit obsessive about them.

"We all just earned our I'm Obsessed with a Cartoon Character of Which I Will Never Be Able to Marry or Even So Much As Meet Patches!" cheered Isabella giddily, handing them out.

Ginger said, "Captain, there's only one patch we haven't gotten yet!"

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"THE 'I ATE CHOCOLATE-COVERED ANTS' PATCH!"

"Ew! I don't want that one!"

Katie cried, "But if we don't, we won't ever be uber-scouts!"

The fearless leader of troop 46321 narrowed her eyes. She knew what they had to do. Isabella called up Phineas on _her_ $700 iPad, since she didn't know how to get chocolate on ants. Phineas picked up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Can you put chocolate on ants?" Isabella asked. "We need our I Ate Chocolate Colored Ants Patches to become uber-Fireside Girls!"

Before she hung up, Phineas said that he and Ferb could make an Ant Candy Factory.

"Come on, girls!" Isabella said in her best fearless leader voice, "We're going to the Ant Candy Factory!"

Katie cheered, since she really wanted to be an uber-scout. Though they all thought eating ants was really disgusting, they knew that this was what they had worked for since they were Lil Sparks. By the time they reached Phineas and Ferb's backyard, there was already a huge factory sitting there. They went inside.

The factory had a huge statue of a rainforest ant in the lobby. You know the kind that has 3 inch long legs and if they bite you once, you die. This one was cool though. Phineas walked out of a swinging door to the left of the entrance. He had a skeptical look on his face.

"So, why are you girls eating ants again?"

Katie began foaming at the mouth. "SO WE CAN BE UBER SCOUTSSSSSSSSSSSS"

They put her in a straitjacket after she attempted to take a bite out of Holly's arm. Ferb came out with a bag of chocolate-covered ants for the girls to share. They came in dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, and Doof's secret recipe chocolate.

Milly was up first. "Are these gluten-free?"

Phineas facepalm'd.

After all the girls had successfully devoured the entire bucket of chocolate covered ants, Isabella gave them the patches. She pulled them out of her giant bag of patches and pinned them on everyone's sashes.

"Is it bad that I liked them?" asked Ali.

"No, you get an extra patch! The I Liked the Chocolate Covered Ants Patch!" squealed Isabella, handing her one, and then going over to Phineas to flirt with him.

"NOW WE'RE UBER SCOUTS!" screamed Katie. She tried to jump up and down, but she was still in the straitjacket, so that didn't work too well.

"Now we can have an uber-scout ceremony" announced Isabella.

"AND UBER SCOUT UNIFORMS! THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Katie was again foaming at the mouth.

Mrs. Feyerseid got the Paisley Sideburn Brothers to play at the ceremony, since they loved Fireside Girls. Candace went to the ceremony to listen to them. It was later in the day. When the concert was over, Ginger went over to Ferb.

"Have you seen Baljeet?" she asked.

Ferb shrugged. Then, Baljeet appeared, being held by Buford.

"What's with everyone's breath?" asked Candace, walking over to the group. There was a cheer from Katie, as Adyson answered.

"Ants."


	2. Jack My Whale Swag

One day, Isabella went down to the Fireside Girls Lodge for a meeting. They were all talking about their previous adventures and how they had been promoted to uber-scoutdom. Katie was shrieking, excitedly talking about her new uniform.

"I know we're Uber Scouts now, but we have so many more patches that are going to be created! We're not done yet!" announced Isabella.

"We're not done helping Phineas and Ferb?" asked Adyson sarcastically.

Just then, Isabella's Blackberry lit up with a text. After reading it, she stood on the podium.

"Guys, a new patch has just been added. It's called the whale texting patch. I suggest we get it. I don't know what it is, so I'll go home and check my computer. I'll be back shortly."

Isabella ran home and logged on her computer. Not even stopping to stare at her Phineas-covered screensaver, she went on the internet to find out what whale texting was. Apparently it was when you texted a whale to someone. She quickly called Phineas so he wouldn't be confused when he started getting texts of whales. When he picked up, she started talking.

"So, can you and Ferb help us get our Whale Texting Patches?"

"Sure!" Exclaimed Phineas as he hung up. "Hm, whales...Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

Candace ran in. "No, you don't! You can't interrupt my date with Jeremy at the aquarium!" She sighed.

"Hm...Ferb, the aquarium!"

Ferb just nodded. So Candace returned to her room to pick out an outfit for her date. After 9 hours of pondering, she settled on her Mom Suit.  
>She was finishing up getting into the costume when she heard sounds coming from her backyard. She stomped over and evilly glared out the window. Her brothers and the Firecracker Girls were just sitting around texting. How normal.<br>She decided maybe the Mom Suit wasn't the best choice after all and quickly changed back into her usual red tank top and white skirt, just in time for the doorbell to ring.

So Candace returned to her room to pick out an outfit for her date. After 9 hours of pondering, she settled on her Mom Suit. She was finishing up getting into the costume when she heard sounds coming from her backyard. She stomped over and evilly glared out the window. Her brothers and the Firecracker Girls were just sitting around texting. How normal. She decided maybe the Mom Suit wasn't the best choice after all and quickly changed back into her usual red tank top and white skirt, just in time for the doorbell to ring. HER BROTHERS HAD BETTER NOT SCREW THIS UP FOR HER.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were doing their daily ordering, today via text. The delivery guy walked up to them.

"Aren't you a little young to be ordering whales?"

"Yes, yes I am" answered Phineas, going back to his work.

Isabella texted Phineas a whale with a speech bubble coming out of its mouth. The speech bubble contained her favorite question.

"Whale Texting, obviously" answered Phineas. But he didn't text her a whale. He looked like he was building.

Phineas took a step back and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He and his brother had just constructed their masterpiece. A machine that makes infinite lasagna. A little known fact is that lasagna is a staple food in most fish's diets. This is why they made the Lasagnamatic 5000, to donate to the museum to cut back on the cost of boring fish food. Plus, they'd get to see Candace and Jeremy at the aquarium, so that was a bonus. Phineas began dialing the number for the tow truck company.

Candace opened the door, finding Jeremy standing there smiling. "Hey, Candace. Ready?"

She heard the beeping a truck makes when it backs up coming from the back of the house.

"Uh, yeah, let's go."

They began walking down the sidewalk when he saw the Lasagnamatic 5000.

"Whoa, what's that?"She glanced at it and her eye involuntarily twitched.

"Probably nothing."

Katie was jumping up and down. "I JUST MADE UP THE MOST ADORABLE WHALE EVER. ISABELLA, DO I GET ANOTHER PATCH FOR ADORABLE WHALES? I LOVE CUTE UNIFORMS! AND PATCHES."

Holly blankly stared at her friend, hoping she wouldn't end up bitten this time.

"What? Where's Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Great leadership skills, oh fearless chief" lamented Adyson.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were entering the aquarium."THIS IS GONNA FEED SO MANY FISH!" exclaimed Phineas optimistically.

Ferb gave him the thumbs up sign. He saw Candace and Jeremy walking around holding hands. Ferb grinned.

Phineas waved at them "HEY GUYS. WANNA SEE HOW WE'RE FEEDING THE FISH?"

As Candace turned towards him glaring, his iPad buzzed. "WHY IS ISABELLA TEXTING ME RANDOM DOTS AND LINES?"

Candace was trying really hard to ignore her brothers and focus on Jeremy. She truly was. But after about 30 minutes of doing nothing but staring at fish while listening to clanking noises in the background, she couldn't take it anymore. She excused herself to go to the bathroom. She didn't actually go to the bathroom, by the way.

Katie had begun foaming at the mouth again, so they had to rent a straitjacket to keep her under control. Isabella texted Phineas Marilyn Monwhale, a whale with lipstick and eyelashes. She giggled and set her $700 iPad beside her.

"Do you think we're close to our whale texting patch yet?"

Holly shook her head. "Not even close, Chief. We still have to text a Cullen Whale, a baby whale, and tons more that exist but the author is too lazy to put into my dialogue right now."

"Don't break the fourth wall, soldier."

Jeremy stared at the fish tank, hoping his girlfriend would come back soon, but knowing that being Candace, she was probably off busting her brothers. He walked towards where Phineas and Ferb had set up the lasagna machine. Sure enough, Candace was there, yelling at her brothers about being sooooo busted.

Phineas just nodded, agreeing that showing mom would be cool. She never got to see any of their inventions, and this one was amazing. The lasagna was feeding the entire aquarium of fish and sharks, plus it had never had whales before, and now it did thanks to them. Phineas thought that maybe he could open a zoo with tons of exhibits one day, and continue all of his other ideas, too. After all, they had the ability to do whatever they wanted.

In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard Isabella sighed dramatically. She saw Mrs. Flynn walk in the front door, holding a giant cake. Linda came in the backyard.

"WHO WANTS CA- where are my sons?"

"Oh, I dunno, they built something and left." Isabella answered.

Linda wondered if something had happened to them, since Candace hadn't called to tell her where they were yet.

Candace screamed at Phineas some more. "I'M CALLING MOM!"

She saw Jeremy standing there. Her brothers had ruined another date. When her mom picked up she seemed relieved. Them Candace told her to come to the aquarium. Linda agreed to come, since she knew if she didn't Candace would come get her.

Phineas got another text of a whale. "Seriously, what is this stuff?"He asked Ferb.

Ferb looked at the texts. "Whale texting."

The Fireside Girls were eating cake in the backyard.

Linda pulled up to the aquarium in the station wagon. Here we go again. She walked into the lobby, paid the admittance, and went to the whale exhibit, where Candace had said they were. Sure enough, there she was, yelling at someone/thing around the corner. Jeremy was standing off to the side, surprisingly not frustrated. Linda wondered what in the world was wrong with the two teenagers.

Phineas picked up his $700 iPad. Another text from Isabella. This time, it was a large speech bubble with lots of sparkle emoticons and a line and 2 dots at the bottom. He groaned inwardly. He was getting a bit irritated with the Fireside Chief, but he would never admit it to anyone. BECAUSE THEY WERE MARRIED DUH.

Katie threw her face into her slice of face, as her hands were bound in the straitjacket

. Isabella didn't even glance at her when she said, "Use a napkin, dearest."

Gretchen pointed at her $478,327,432 laptop screen. "Look, chief! I complete list of text whales""EEEEEEEEE"

Isabella ran over to Gretchen so fast her place flew out of her hand and onto Ginger's face.

Ginger wiped the cake off her face, trying not to yell at Isabella. She looked around, wondering where Baljeet was.

Isabella and Gretchen printed out copies of the list on their $8900 wireless printer. They passed them out to all the girls, texting the ones they hadn't done yet as they walked.

In the aquarium, Linda was turning the corner. She found Phineas and Ferb eating lasagna and staring at a tank of whales. Candace was freaking out about something disappearing.

Milly attempted to help Katie wipe the cake off of her face, but gave up quickly after the blonde tried to take a bite out of her finger.

Isabella gasped and squealed. "I HAVE THE BEST IDEA EVER!" She began writing up the text.

Candace appeared with surprising alarmance in Linda's face. ""

"Candace, honey, calm down. They're just eating some lasagna."

Candace growled/grunted/hissed with frustration. She just slumped down on the bench a few feet away as Linda walked off to go talk to the boys.

Phineas heard his Hilary Duff ringtone come from his iPad. "TO THE BEAT OF MY, TO THE BEAT OF MY, TO THE BEAT OF MY HEART."

Ferb rolled his eyes. "Grow up, bro. That song is a million years old."

The ginger boy just ignored him and looked at the text. It was a bunch of speech bubbles with the line and dots, but they were different sizes and there was an extra speech bubble that said "WHALE WHALE WHALE WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE"

Milly scrunched up her nose. "KATIE. STOP IT."

Katie didn't respond.

Jeremy walked up to the bench and sat next to Candace.

"Hey." He said, putting his arm around her.

She looked sad. She had failed to bust her brothers for the millionth time this summer.

Phineas was really annoyed with Isabella by this point. He texted her to come see the whales in the aquarium if she loved whales so much.

As her $700 iPad rang to a random Taylor Swift song, Isabella saw that Phineas had wanted them at the aquarium. They still needed to finish their texting.

Katie began laughing maniacally while the other girls helped her onto her wheelchair. She had tried to eat her own feet, so she was now crippled.

They were on their way to the aquarium when they ran across a 78932748932ft bunny who yelled "IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAH"

Candace facepalmed. "I mean, where the heck does it freaking go? It can't just disappear. We tried watching it once, but it literally vanished when we turned our backs for 2 seconds. THE MYSTERIOUS FORCE IS AT WORK. I mean heh."

Phineas was beginning to worry. His 10 year old wife was late. WAS SHE CHEATING ON HIM OR WHAT? He decided to call her. He dialed up her number.

Katie began laughing maniacally while the other girls helped her onto her wheelchair. She had tried to eat her own feet, so she was now crippled.  
>They were on their way to the aquarium when they ran across a 78932748932ft bunny who yelled "IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAH"<p>

Candace facepalmed. "I mean, where the heck does it freaking go? It can't just disappear. We tried watching it once, but it literally vanished when we turned our backs for 2 seconds. THE MYSTERIOUS FORCE IS AT WORK. I mean, heh."

Phineas was beginning to worry. His 10 year old wife was late. WAS SHE CHEATING ON HIM OR WHAT  
>He decided to call her. He dialed up her number.<p>

Candace screamed at Phineas some more.  
>"I'M CALLING MOM!" She saw Jeremy standing there. Her brothers had ruined another date. When her mom picked up she seeed relieved. Them Camdace told her to come to the aquarium. Linda adgreed to come, since she knew if she didn't Candace would ocme get her.<p>

Phineas got another text of a whale. "Seriously, what os this stuff?"He askedFerb. Ferb looked at the texts.  
>"Whale texting."<p>

The Fireside Girls were eating cake in the backyard.

Isabella's $1000 Blackberry rang. "HANNAH MONTANA'S WEARING MAH JEANS, ASHLEY TISDALE'S WEAINR MAH JEANS" she sang along. She picked it up

"Heyyy Phineeeeas." she flirted.

"ISABELLA!" yelled the Fireside Girls. "GIANT BUNNY"

Katie giggled "IT'SSSS SO CUTTEE"

"Um Katie. It has a laser." said Adyson.

Holly tried to push her into a better position.

"Mysterious force, huh?" Jeremy grinned. "Maybe there's a reason it works against you. You wouldn't be Candace if you weren't trying to bust your brothers."

The blonde Fireside Girl ripped herself out of her straitjacket and ran towards the bunny. "YOU ARE MY LITTLE COOCHIE COOCHIE"

"Just a second, Phineas." Isabella gracefully threw her iPad to the ground in slo-mo and whipped her sash off. She pulled the rabid girl towards her, but her efforts were in vain, for the sash ripped and Katie broke FREEEE.

Ginger gasped. "What are we going to do, Chief? We can't let a fellow soldier become endangered! If only there was something we could do to save our helpless, insane fri-"

"MAYBE IT YOU STOPPED TALKING WE COULD FIGURE SOMETHING OUT"

The redhead stopped and thought. "Maybe. Nah, they're going down. I just remembered they left the blueprints for it in the back room. Be right back!"She leaped up and ran off. Jeremy just shook his head, knowing she'd be back.

Phineas heard someone say coochie coochie. He made an odd face. "Ferb, what is up with my 10 year old wife? She's like, in a Coochie Land..."

The Fireside Girls all threw their sashes at Katie, trying to block her from the rabbit's clutches. She got past the sashes, stumbling on her hurt legs. "KATIE! I HAVE UBER SCOUT UNIFORMS" squealed Isabella.

"BUT I ALREADY HAVE ONE. I DON'T HAVE A BUNNY."

Isabella facepalm'd. Candace rushed to the back room and grabbed the blueprints. She would have to call her mom again.

Ferb shrugged and stuck his fork into another bite of lasagna. There were lots leftover, because the machine had overloaded and blown up right before Mom had arrived. Now they had to eat all of the lasagna because the fish were full.

Gretchen scratched her chin. "I have an idea!"

She used her teleporting device (standard issue for every citizen of Danville) to go get some chocolate-covered ants from the Flynn-Fletcher house.

She waggled the bag and whistled at Katie. "Look it! Ants!"

Linda facepalm'd. Candace was calling again. She met her in the center of the aquarium, which had a giant glass globe that had every species of fish/aquatic mammal known to man but they were not eating each other because they were hippies.

As soon as Candace saw her mother, she ran up quickly to her and shoved the blueprint in her face. "EVIDENCEEVIDENCEEVIDENCE"

Phineas ate some more lasagna. "Maybe they'll all have some when they get here."

Katie saw the ants. "YUM! I LOVE THEM!" Katie ran at the group of girls. The bunny kept coming at them as Katie stuffed ants in her mouth. It looked like it wanted some. Gretchen took another bag and threw it in a different direction. The girls all ran to the aquarium.

Linda looked at the blueprints. "What are these drawings of?"

The rabbit behind them, they walked into the aquarium and paid the admittance. They saw the boys sitting cross-legged in front of the whale tank, eating from bowls full of lasagna. The floor began vibrating. The opposite wall broke and the giant rabbit broke in.

Katie yelled, "WE HAVE TO KEEP IT AWAY FROM THE TANKS OR ELSE THE LITTLE FISHIES WILL DIEEEEE"

"THE LASAGNA-WHATEVER. This is what Phineas and Ferb built earlier, remember? They fed the whales lasagna. LOOKATITWOMAN"

Phineas and Ferb threw some lasagna at the rabbit, hoping it would eat it. The Fireside Girls ran around with bowls trying to get all the fish, so they' wouldn't die. The rabbit ate some lasagna and headed for the tanks again, stomping all over the floor. Everyone panicked. Jeremy jumped up, trying to grab the rabbit's laser, but missed. He kicked the rabbit.

"Phineas and Ferb...made lasagna?"Linda asked

So then the bunny exploded into rainbows and sunshine and nobody was ever sad again.

THE END

So Candace returned to her room to pick out an outfit for her date. After 9 hours of pondering, she settled on her Mom Suit.  
>She was finishing up getting into the costume when she heard sounds coming from her backyard. She stomped over and evilly glared out the window. Her brothers and the Firecracker Girls were just sitting around texting. How normal.<br>She decided maybe the Mom Suit wasn't the best choice after all and quickly changed back into her usual red tank top and white skirt, just in time for the doorbell to ring. _**HER BROTHERS HAD BETTER NOT SCREW THIS UP FOR HER**_

So Candace returned to her room to pick out an outfit for her date. After 9 hours of pondering, she settled on her Mom Suit.  
>She was finishing up getting into the costume when she heard sounds coming from her backyard. She stomped over and evilly glared out the window. Her brothers and the Firecracker Girls were just sitting around texting. How normal.<br>She decided maybe the Mom Suit wasn't the best choice after all and quickly changed back into her usual red tank top and white skirt, just in time for the doorbell to ring. _**HER BROTHERS HAD BETTER NOT SCREW THIS UP FOR HER**_


	3. It's a TARDIS, duh

**AN: Thanks again to Dott & Jupes for being amazing and writing these parodies with me.**

* * *

><p>It was the day before her wedding. She didn't care that she was 10, she was getting married anyway. Isabella and her friends were having a bachelorette party in the Fireside Girl Lounge.<p>

"OMG!" squealed Katie "WEDDINGS ARE SOOOOO CUTEEE! EVEN CUTER THAN UBER SCOUT UNIFROMS! DO I GET TO WEAR A DRESS?"

Isabella nodded. "Yeah, a pink one"

"NO PINK ALLOWED, REMEBER?" chorused the girls.  
>"What, I'm wearing pink right now?" said a confused Isabella, looking down at her dress.<br>The door opening shook her out of her thoughts. The girls all grabbed water balloons, but it was just Candace and Vanessa.  
>"HAYY GUISE" said Candace. "I HEARD THERE WAS A PARTY. NOT AS COOL AS JEREMY'S PARTIES, BUT I LIKE PARTIES."<br>"Yeah, totally goth, whatever." said Vanessa.

Isabella flipped out a bridesmaid dress catalog. She found the most obnoxiously pink and glittery one she could find and transported the dresses to the room they were in CAUSE SHE'S REALLY A FAIRY DUH. Izzy snapped her fingers and the dresses were instantly on all the girls in the room.

Vanessa stiffened. "GET. THIS. FAIRY. CRAP. OFF. OF. ME"  
>The jet-haired girl only giggled. "Silly girl! You have to wear it to be my bridesmaid!"<br>"But I barely even know you!"  
>The HispanicJewish fairy ignored her pleas and turned to Candace, who was gasping for air because the corset on the dress was squeezing her lungs nbd. "Watcha doin'?"  
>"I'm fighting for my life, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE"<p>

"OH CANDY-PANTS, BEAUTY IS PAIN REMEMBER?" Izzy grinned widely, prancing about the cabin, her mind flooded with thoughts of Phineas. As if summoned by some weird, magical, totally not isabella related force, Phineas suddenly crashed through wall and landed in Isabella's arms.  
>"OMG HAY" Isabella's smile had now turned slightly insane, as her thin arms gripped Phineas tightly.<br>"Oh hey, Isabella. Nice dress, what's it for?"  
>"Lol the wedding, remember?"<br>"WAT WEDDING?" Phineas asked, his innocent eyes so wide they took up most of his face.  
>"AS DFGHJK OUR WEDDING! OMG YOU FORGOT OUR WEDDING!" Isabella's head looked like it was going to explode.<br>"Uh, no?" Phineas blinked. He didn't remember all of this, but he supposed if Isabella said they were getting married, they were."Um, cool."  
>Vanessa and Candace were still flailing in their too-small, too-pink dresses. Candace passed out, but no one cared.<br>Meanwhile, in the Flynn-Fletcher kitchen, Ferb was baking the wedding cake.  
>"Yo, Dinner Bell's Bro." said Buford, "Why does it look like a phone box?"<br>"It's a TARDIS, _duh_" answered Ferb, ever so British

Baljeet pranced in and jumped onto Buford's back, causing the bully to swerve around and involuntarily punch the Indian boy in the face. The pale boy began sobbing. "I'M SORRY BB I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOUUUU"  
>The nerd ignored him and turned to Ferb. "How is the cake going?"<br>Ferb shrugged and added some more white icing. It was really starting to look like a real TARDIS now. He was proud of it. He stood back and looked at his work, knowing that it would look magnificent on the table at the ceremony.  
>LOLJK RABID KATIE CAME IN AND ATE IT<p> 


	4. i love you & stuff

"KAAAAATIE!" Ferb cursed at the wind momentarily before turning back to Buford and Baljeet. The boys looked slightly terrified.  
>"Um ok then we're going to go make out I mean watch football. Bai." Buford tugged Baljeet out of the Flynn-Fletcher kitchen, still eyeing Ferb warily. Ferb stayed silent. Suddenly, a crazed Isbella appeared out of nowhere.<br>"OMG FERB, PHINEAS HATES ME." Isabella began to sob into Ferb's skinny shoulder. Ferb simply stood there, plotting his horrible revenge on Katie.

Isabella continued sobbing on Ferb's shoulder as he awkwardly blinked. He really needed to go make a new TARDIS cake, since Katie had meanly eaten the old one. She was so hot. Oh, wait that was Isabella. Totally. It was super adorable that she was sobbing on him. He vaugley recalled someone called Vanessa, too. All the ladies were so amazing.  
>"Uh, Phineas doesn't hate you?"<br>Ferb kissed her forehead and went to make a new cake.

Phineas walked in the house shortly after.  
>"HAY WASSUP WIFEY!" he asked<br>Isabella slapped him, then jumped on top of him

She giggled and said, "Let's all go back to the church and check up on how it's going!"  
>She teleported everyone back to the church(EVERYONE) so when Buford and Baljeet were randomly making out everyone was like "nbd"<br>Candace was still laying unconscious, not breathing at all. Vanessa was trying to loosen the redhead's corset so she wouldn't die, but Isabella just teleported the goth to where she was.  
>Vanessa became angry. "DOOD SHE'S ABOUT TO DIE IN A MINUTE I WAS TRYING TO HELP HER"<p>

"LOL IM GETTING MARRIED IDC!" Isabella screeched, clutching Phineas madly. "LET'S SING A SONG!" Suddenly a stage appeared and random backup dancers fell from the sky. Isabella stepped onto the stage and began to sing.  
>"WE'RE HEADING FOR THE SKY<br>AND WE'LL GET LOST IN IT  
>AND ALL I WANT IS EVERYTHING<br>AND FREAK THE FREAK OUT  
>AND I LOVE YOU<br>AND STUFF"

Meanwhile, in the Fireside Girl Clubhouse, a worried Jeremy was appearing.  
>"CANDACE!" He screamed. He grabbed some scissors and cut the dress up, then started giving her CPR.<br>It was kind of awkward cause she only had on the cut open dress and her underwear, but it wasn't any different than a bathing suit, so it wasn't a really big deal. After some CPR, she woke up.  
>"Huh? Jeremy?" she asked. "You save me?"<br>"He grinned. "Of course"  
>She hugged him "I love you, Jeremy."<p>

In the church, they were all still singing  
>"ALL I WANT IS EVERYTHING, IS EVERYTHING, OH WOAH!" sang Isabella, ending with a pose. "Now, we have to practise the other wedding song. Random music started playing.<br>"THE WAY YOU MOVE IS LIKE A FULL ON RAINSTORM AND I'M A HOUSE OF CARDS!" she sang, staring at Phineas

"I love you too, even though you just used crappy grammar"  
>Stacy appeared out of nowhere and started whining. "YOU NEVER SPEND ANY TIME WITH ME, KANDISSSSSSSS. DUMP DAT SUCKA."<br>"LOLNO"  
>So Stacy went off to be emo in her emo corner, and Candace, Jeremy, and Vanessa went on to the church even though Candace only had on underwear<p>

So Phineas and Isabella randomly sang sum moar  
>"EVERYTIME WE TOUCH I GET THIS FEELING AND EVERYTIME WE KISS I SWEAR I CAN FLY"<br>Ferb stuffed marshmallows in both of their mouths to shut them up.

MEANWHILE BUFJEET IS OFF THE SIDE THE MAKING OUT

SUDDENLY PHINEAS'S DAD APPEARED.  
>"OHMIGOD DADDY!" For some reason, Phineas totally knew his father even though he had never really met him.<br>"LOL HAY PHIN I'M YOUR DAD." Isabella gasped. Ferb vomited. Candance danced.  
>"LOL I KNO SUP DADDY CAKES." Phineas ran to hug his suddenly present father.<p>

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED, PHIN? I TOTES NEED TO BE THERE"  
>"OF COURSE, DADDY, EVEN THO LAWRENCE RAISED ME I LOVE YOO SO MUCH" said Phin<br>Isabella hugged him "HAYYY DADDY IN LAW"  
>"No love for me?" asked Candace.<br>"I LOVE YOU!" said Jeremy and Sracy in unison.

Buford and Baljeet didn't hear any of this and rolled over and knocked over Phin's daddy.

As Mr. Flynn fell over in slow-mo, he took Phineas and Isabella with him as well. Everyone else was just standing off to the side like *pokerface*  
>Isabella brushed herself off and glanced at her watch she conveniently happened to be wearing at the time. "THE CEREMONY WILL START IN 5 MINUTES OMGOMGOFJIOGJ"<br>Candace, Jeremy, and Stacy were like "screw that " and went off to go rollerskate.

Buford and Baljeet had finally stopped making out, much to the displeasure of the random fangirls hiding in the corner. Izzy and Phineas had taken their place at the alter, in front of Irving who went through 7 years of church school for this moment.  
>"Dearly beloved," He began, his smile spreading across his freckled face. "We are gathered here today to fangirlboy over the wedding of Isabella Almost-Flynn and Phineas Already-Flynn!"

OMG!" squealed the random fangirls.  
>"bla blah blah, I do, you may now kiss the bride" said Irving<br>Phin and Izzy made out a bunchh then frolicked off to the Tardis cake.  
>Vanesssa was looking really bored, while Ferb was staring at her<br>"Remeber that time I was in the band at the school thing and you sang All I Want For CHristmas is you and pointed at me?" asked Ferb  
>"lolno." said Vanessa<br>"NO FORTH WALL BREAKING" squealed Isabella.  
>Katie jumped on top of Irving<br>"OMG IT'S JUST LIKE THE FANART" he said.

The reception came soon after. The teenagers had tired of rollerskating, so they came back. Also because I still want to use them as a plot device. FOURTH WALL IS IN BITS.  
>Isabella was beginning to hyperventilate. Her wedding dress was white, not a single bit of pink on it. Her pink deficiency was taking its toll.<br>She randomly fainted and everyone super-freaked out. "DID SHE DIED?" "MY WATERMELON" "What? It's just an ordinary gir-OH MY GOODNESS"

Suddenly, Isabella rose and started walking around, chanting. "Pink, pink, pink." Shhe looked quite zombie-like, actually.  
>Ferb was still trying to get Vanessa to remeber this stuff when Isabella tried to eat his pink tie that she had picked out before.<br>"DINNER BELL, YOUR WIFE IS A ZOMBIE" screamed Buford, grabbing Baljeet's jand and pulling him put of the way.  
>Isabella just kept chanting. "Pin, pink, pink."<br>Candace and Jeremy grabbed eachother in a scared way all pondams-like.  
>"PINK, PINK PINK" screamed Isabella.<p>

Isabella began to chase after Phineas, who had just been eating a pink muffin and had the icing all over his face.  
>Candace whipped out her cell phone and was about to call the SWAT team, but Isabella just ate her phone cause it was pink.<br>The newlywed Fireside chief was eating everything pink in sight. Technically, Caucasian skin is a shade of pink, so it was looking like the end for most of the gang when…

Katie ran in, with a Victoria's secret bag. "YOU TOTALLY FORGOT YOUR LINGERIE IZZY!" she screamed. She put it on Isabella's head. It was pink. Isabella stopped eating everything, with pink now on her body.  
>"PINK! YAY!" said Isabella.<br>Everyone quit cowering behind posts.  
>"Great TARDIS Cake, by the way" Katie obliviously grinned at Ferb. "That's what it's called, right?"<br>Ferb nodded.  
>"We so need more plot devices" said Gretchen.<br>"THE FOURTH WALL IS SO BROKEN HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEBER LOVE ACTUALLY!" screamed Ferb.  
>"Whateevveeerrr." said Vanessa.<p> 


	5. MELODY POND, YOU'RE GROUNDED!

Suddenly, a whooshing sound began and a blue phone box materialized in the middle of the dance floor. The Doctor peeked out and cried, "One plot deice coming right up!"  
>He stepped out of the TARDIS, Amy and Rory right behind him. Rory was dressed like a Roman for no reason.<br>Baljeet squeaked. "CROSSOVER TIME!"

THE DOCTOR? AMY? RORY?" asked Ferb, totes talkative and British still.  
>"Yeah, hello" said the Doctor.<br>"Hey!" waved Amy.  
>"Hello," said Rory, looking at Candace. "You look like the younger version of my wife...but more two-dimensional."He stared at her<br>Amy slapped him.  
>"Thanks." said Jeremy to her, but then getting distracted by her similarities to his girlfriend.<br>Candace slapped _him_  
>"Anyway, hello, I'm the Doctor, I'm from Gallifrey" said the Doctor.<br>"Doctor _who_?" asked Katie.

The Doctor ignored the rabid girl's statement and shouted, "IF YOU HAVE BEEN IN MORE THAN 5 EPISODES, GET IN MY SPACESHIP NOW."  
>So everyone piled in, and in an instant everyone was either screaming, gasping, or fainting because of how it was bigger on the inside.<br>"SO! Where to first?" The Doctor beamed as he flipped some random switches on the control panel.

"I MADE A SPACE STATION THAT WAS BIGGER ON THE INSIDE. GOSH, NO CREDIT. PLUS, WATCH BRITISH TV ONCE AND A WHILE." Ferb was really mad. Or something.  
>Isabella thought for a moment "Since I just got married, do I get to pick? Uh... someplace romantic."<br>"When the doctor tried to take me and Rory someplace romantic, we got attacked by fish people" said Amy.

Phineas was excited by this. "ADVENTURE TIME. LET'S GO TO MEDIEVAL TIMES"  
>The Doctor pulled at levers and pushed buttons and the machine began shaking and roaring horribly. Everyone fell over from the shock of the earthquake-like sensation.<br>Candace was not amused. "So, we get no say in where we go at all?"  
>Isabella smirked. "Pretty much "<p>

Everyone glared at Isabella as they all crashed down in medieval times. They all ran outside the TARDIS. Isabella started singing "Thriller/Heads Wioll Roll" Which she had seen on GLee. Jeremy kept staring at amy, liking her short skirt. All of a sudden, River popped up.  
>"Hello, sweeties!"<p>

Amy glared at River. "MELODY, I THOUGHT WE GROUNDED YOU. GO BACK TO YOUR CLOSET."  
>"but mawm"<br>Rory noticed Jeremy staring and slapped him. Candace realized what he had been doing and slapped him, too. Amy slapped Rory for slapping a stranger, and Candace slapped Amy for slapping her husband. Rory slapped Candace for slapping his wife, and Jeremy slapped Rory for slapping his girlfriend.  
>Phineas walked up. "Hey, happy slappers. Almost done?"<p>

"Who are you people anyway? Especially you two, Rory and Amy Junior?" asked the Doctor.  
>"Mom?" asked Buford.<br>"Long story" said Baljeet and Ferb in unison.  
>Rory lifted his bhand up. "No continuting the slapping train? MELODY, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR SHOOTING OUR BFF EVEN IF YOU DID FIX IT! IT'S NOT GOOD BEHAVIOR."<br>Amy and Rory glared at River.

River became sadface and sulked back inside the TARDIS.  
>The Doctor clapped. "Now that the awkward moment is over, how about some exploring?"<br>As they walked along the streets of the medieval village, everyone stared at them in horror cause Candace was still only in underwear and considering most of them were wearing clothes from the 21st century, they were a bit out of place.  
>The happy slappers didn't stop slapping each other this whole time. The sound was getting on Baljeet's last nerve. His eye began twitching with annoyance.<p>

Buford looked at Balkeet.  
>"WHAT'S WRONG, BB?" he asked.<br>"Th slapping sound." said Baljeet.  
>Buford punchrd all of the happy slappers.<br>"I wouldn't do rhat if I were you." said the Doctor.  
>They all started slapping Buford.<p>

As they slapped the pale bully, a crowd gathered around them and chanted "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" and Candace was like "lolno" and started slapping the crowd while the others slapped Buford.  
>The rest of the gang summoned some movie theater chairs and popcorn and sat down to watch. It was hilarious. Carl(who is now randomly here* shouted "AHAHAHA THEY WON'T STOP SLAPPINGGG"<p>

"Slapping is my cousin Robbie's version of Tweeting." stated Isabella randomly.  
>Rory grabbed a mop and started hitting Buford with it.<p>

All of a sudden, everyone turned a bright shade of blue. Isabella hyperventilated. "NEED PINK NEED PINK"

Everyone looked around frantically for something pink to put on her. Sadly, in the Middle Ages, there isn't exactly a surplus of pink clothing.

Isabella turned into a zombie again.  
>"Pink, pink, pink" she chanted, heading twords Amy who's hair was red, the closet to pink she could fins.<br>"WHY OS EVERYTHING BLUE?" asked Phineas.  
>"IT'S PERRY'S FAULT" said Doof.<br>"SHUT UP DAD!" saidVanessa  
>"USE THE SONIC SXREWDRIVER!" said Ferb.<br>"Why is this girl eating my hair?" asked Amy.  
>Rory used his mop to push off Isabella.<br>"YOU'RE GROUNDED!" screamed Amy  
>River popped up "lol no."<br>"YOU, TOO, MELONDY POND!"

River yelled, "OMG MOM QUIT JACKING MY STYLE" She ran off sobbing.  
>Isabella continued to nom on Amy's hair. Rory slapped her for eating his wife's hair, which of course got the happy slappers train rolling again.<br>Doof pulled out a pocket inator. "BEHOLD! MY COLORINATOR! Its purpose is to turn everything back to its original color. Building it seems frivilous at the time, but I'm glad I did it!"  
>He fired it up, and everything went back to normal. Isabella stopped spazzing and immediately fell asleep because being a fairy is tiring of course<p>

Everyone cheered, hugging Doof.  
>Meanwwhile, River was singing something about jacking her swag.<br>The Doctor ran in there to shut her up byy making out with her.  
>"SHE'S NOT ALLOWED TO SEE YOU, SHE'S GROUNDED!" yelled Amy<br>"LOL I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU PONDS!" said the Doctor, running into the TARDIS  
>Amy glared.<br>Them, they all went back to slapping eachother.  
>"ZOMG I LOVE YOU CANDACE!" said Jeremy.<br>Stacy passed out dramtically.=, then called Coltrane and ALbert, her lovas.  
>The Fireside girls fumed. "WHY HAVEN'T WE MADE OUT WITH ANYONE RANDOMLY YET!"<p>

Django appeared out of nowhere and started making out with Adyson for no reason.  
>Coltrane and Albert also appeared, and began chick-fighting over who gets to be with Stacy. Stacy went all Bella Swan on them and shouted "STAWP FIGHTING I LOVE BOTH OF YOO"<br>Amy was stil trying to get the Doctor off of River. "I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET OFF OF HER IN 5 SECONDS YOU ARE BOTH GROUNDED FOR LIFE

"WELL I LIVE FORVER SO SUCK ON DAT!" The Doctor screamed, grinning wildly. Meanwhile, Isabella began randomly making out with Phineas and Carl and Doof started singing the Circle of Life.  
>"HEY WHERE'S PERRY?" Rory asked, because no one had bothered to say it yet.<br>"LOLIDK." Everyone screamed at the same time. The locals by now were terrified and began to form an angry mob.  
>"BURN THE WITCHES!" A farmer screeched.<p>

The locals tackled all of them and began to tie them to stakes. They started chanting, "BURN THE WITCHES! BURN THE WITCHES!"  
>The Doctor and River had been the only ones not tied up, because they had been making out behind a lampost so they didn't see them. They stopped long enough to look over and see their friends about to be set ablaze. "OMGWTCBBQ"<br>The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and used it to cause a distraction while River used her magic to untie all of them. River had never had the best logic skills, and this showed when she untied them while the fire was crackling below them.

"BAD IDEA!" The gang screamed, clawing at the air for a hand-hold. Isabella snatched onto on of the ropes, Phineas grabbed the other. Soon, a whole line of kids, teens, and adults were hanging off of Izzy and Phineas's feet. Rory, of course, was dangling right above the roaring flames.  
>"Um, a little help here?" Rory held tightly to Buford's foot, who was to focussed on Baljeet to care that his shoe was falling off.<br>"AASDFGHJK!" Rory fell into the flames below before appearing next to River and the Doctor.  
>"HAH! TOLD YOU I WAS IMMORTAL!" Rory yelled at the Doctor. Carl, thinking that the fire was some sort of teleport jumped into the flames all well.<p>

Monogram grabbed Carl by the foot just before the intern touched the flames. "Have you gone crazy?"  
>"But sir, it's a portal!"<br>Rory shook his head. "Nope, I'm just an immortal Roman is all!"  
>Phineas chuckled nervously. "So, now what? Are we just supposed to hang here?"<br>Just then, what flew by in a wing-cap and grabbed all of them but the one and only MARIO  
>"LET'S-A GO!"<p>

"OMG MARIO I LOVE YOU!" Irving fanboyed for a moment. Mario grinned and dropped the gang next to River, Rory and the Doctor before flying away once again.  
>"How about we all head back to the TARDIS before we almost get murdered again!" The Doctor suggested happily.<br>"LOLNO. EXTERMINATE." ZOMG DALEKS CAME OUT OF NOWHERE.

"GET TO THA CHOPPA" Buford yelled.  
>Everyone sprinted for the phone box, but before they could get there, the Daleks shot Rory, who fell to the ground lifeless.<br>Everyone turned to Amy. "Why aren't you upset?"  
>"Ah, he'll be back. He's died 4732842 times already anyway."<br>When they got inside the TARDIS, Rory was standing there alive and well. Amy hugged him and smirked at the gang. "Toldja".  
>ALL OF A SUDDEN THE RAGE FACES APPEARED<p>

"NO THE RAGE FACES!" Amy screamed, clutching Rory for dear life.

"WE MUST FIGHT TO THE END!" Buford raised a large drumstick and soon there was a full on meat vs rage battle.

It was looking hopeless for the Rage faces, for the gang and the companions were coming on at full force with their drumsticks. They knew they had to call in reenforcements.  
>TROLL FACE POWERS ACTIVATE<br>Candace screamed in agony. "NOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THE TROLLFACES! PLEASEEE"  
>She ran off to a corner and resumed sobbing hysterically as the Troll faces advanced.<p>

"BUM BUM BUM BUM!" Rory sang as the troll faces approached.

"OUT MEAT IS NOTHING AGAINST THEM!" Buford sobbed, falling to the ground.

So the Troll faces ate everyone.  
>THE END<p> 


End file.
